Donne moi la main que je ne la prenne pas
by fake.pearl
Summary: /YURI/ Parce qu'on ne contrôle pas tout. Inceste, souvenirs de jeunesse, débarque à l'improviste.. Jalousie, rivalité entre deux soeurs. Bref, ces quelques mots résument bien le truc. -- Chapitre 3 à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement. Je me plais seulement à faire ma tortionnaire. Huhu.

* * *

Ah et merde !

Je me lance dans mon lit et me met à sangloter dans mon oreiller. Je voudrais crier, hurler jusqu'à m'en faire sortir les tripes, frapper contre un mur, n'importe quoi. Je la déteste, je le déteste. Je les aime, mais je les déteste tant.

Un bain.. ça me fera du bien. Ça me calmera peut-être.

--

J'ouvre l'eau. Je sens déjà la vapeur commencer à envahir la pièce. Les bains, je les prend toujours chaud. Bon.. là, j'exagère sûrement, mais pour se changer les idées, s'ébouillanter un tant soit peu, c'est pas si mal. Je laisse tomber ma serviette, me retrouvant nue, ce bain en plein milieu de la pièce. Salle blanche. Spacieuse tout de même pour une salle de bain. Je laisse l'eau couler. Je me dirige vers la porte que je n'ai même pas prit la peine de fermer plus tôt. Je la referme doucement, la laissant déverrouillée. Après tout, ce soir.. les parents.. ils ne sont pas là. Et puis Mayura elle est.. sortie. Oui, sortie. Mes poings se serre en y repensant. Un bain, un bain.. ne pense plus à ça Alice.

Je me regarde dans la glace un moment. J'aurais envie de taper dessus, de la briser. Ça me fendrait la main que j'en aurais rien à foutre. Dans le reflet, tout ce que je vois, c'est une planche à pain, un visage ordinaire. Une fille trop jeune, une fille trop simple. Je ferme les yeux, je me détourne du miroir. Même si le bain n'est pas prêt, je me presse de m'y enfiler. L'eau à beau être bouillante, j'y vais d'un seul coup. La baignoire est à moitié pleine, mais c'est assez pour me faire un de ces chocs. Mon visage se crispe de douleur pendant quelques secondes. Je reste immobile malgré tout, bien motivé à prendre un bain plus que chaud. Je me calme finalement, obliquant ma tête vers l'arrière. Tranquillement, je me laisse submergé par cette eau, tranquillement, je la sens qui recouvre et qui brûle tout mon corps. J'éteins finalement. Il y a plus qu'assez d'eau, elle est plus qu'assez chaude. J'ai tellement chaud que je me sens prise de vertiges. Peu importe, ça me change les idées, en quelques sortes. Je soupire. Je repense à ce baiser.. ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose ? Kyo.. j'ai quoi à lui offrir ? Je baisse les yeux et examine ce corps un an plus jeune que le sien. Et merde.. vraiment.. ce corps.. il fait vraiment son année plus jeune hein ? Je soupire encore, plus fortement cette fois. Si seulement.. si seulement je pouvais être quelqu'un d'autre, si seulement je pouvais ressembler à ma soeur. On viens de la même famille pourtant. En nous regardant l'une à côté de l'autre, ça paraît pas du tout. On a hérité du même nom de famille et c'est à peu près tout je pense. Je ferme les yeux et essais de contrôler mes respirations. Kyo.. c'était tellement bizarre tout à l'heure. Pourquoi on s'est embrassé déjà ? Ça c'est passé si vite.. Ahh.. et puis là il doit être avec Mayura. Ils voulaient se parler de leur ancienne relation je crois. Ouais, ils ont déjà sortis ensemble. Il a déjà sortit avec Miss pop de l'école, alias, Mayura Seno, alias la fille la plus belle de l'école et surtout.. ma grande soeur. Je serre le poing. J'ai vraiment une seule chance moi ? Il a laissé Mayu merde.. il va vouloir de la planche à pain, de l'ombre de Mayura Seno ?!

Cric.

Porte qui grince.

Porte qui s'ouvre lentement.. très lentement..

Je pose instinctivement les mains sur ma poitrine et croise les jambes, essayant de me cacher du mieux que je peux. J'étais pas sensé être toute seule moi ?! C'est là que je regrette atrocement de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte.. Ahh.. mais quelle sotte tu fais Alice..

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, j'entrouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Finalement, j'entend un rire. Un rire que je connais bien. Un rire sournois, un rire coquin un tantinet aguicheur : le rire de ma soeur.

-Je te dérange, petite soeur ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me laisser répondre qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain. Mes mains recouvrent toujours mon corps, je la regarde, complètement figée. De peur, par pudeur, par gêne, par surprise..

-Ça te va si je me joins à toi ?

Elle me regarde à peine quelques secondes, souriante avant de se regarder dans la glace. Elle fait quelques mimiques, puis attache ses longs cheveux blonds avec une pince, se fixant toujours dans la glace. Elle est belle Mayura.. elle est belle comme c'est pas croyable. Chaque mouvement, chaque geste.. Seule une serviette blanche recouvre son corps. Serviette qui ne tien que par sa poitrine généreuse. Elle me fixe au travers du miroir cette fois. Je soutiens son regard, toujours silencieuse, toujours ces mains couvrant mon corps.

-Fais pas comme si c'était le premier bain qu'on prend ensemble.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et s'approche lentement. Elle appose alors sa jambe contre le rebord de la baignoire.

-T'étais pas supposé être parti toi ?

Ça, c'est ma voix. Voix qui sort moins mal que je ne l'aurait cru.

-Kyo est parti plus rapidement que prévu, si je peux dire ça comme ça.

Elle fini sa phrase par un sourire. Je la connais ma soeur. Ce sourire, il veut dire qu'elle ne veut plus en parler, que je ne pourrai pas en soutirer plus. Elle pose alors sa cheville dans l'eau de la baignoire et la retire aussi rapidement, esquissant une grimace de douleur.

-À ce que je vois.. tu prends toujours des bains aussi chauds toi !

Je baisse les yeux quelques secondes à peine vers mon corps à semi caché. Il y a des marques rouges partout. C'est sûr j'ai exagéré sur la haute température du bain, mais moi.. je ne la sens plus. Je la vois alors qui détache lentement ce noeud au niveau de la poitrine. Elle le fait au ralentit, un sourire pervers au lèvres. Moi, je fixe, je mate, incapable de retirer mon regard de cette scène. Ces seins ronds, ces seins parfaits, j'arrive à entrevoir leur courbe. La serviette elle tombe.. au ralentit.. Ça y ai, le noeud est défait. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Mayura remettre ses bras de part et d'autres d'elle, avançant lentement, laissant ainsi la serviette tomber seule. Un petit moment, elle reste accrochée au niveau de la généreuse poitrine de ma soeur, mais elle finit vite par rejoindre le plancher, dévoilant alors un corps parfait, un corps de rêve. Je lève alors les yeux vers son visage. Je la fixe, je m'accroche à son regard de toutes mes forces. Je sais à ce qu'il ressemble le corps de ma soeur, je sais que c'est en proportions parfaites, mais.. ne pas flancher, ne surtout rien laisser paraître.

-Alice..

Je vois alors son regard qui oblique vers mes mains couvrant comme elles peuvent mon corps nu. Je rougis un peu.

-Nul besoin d'être pudique avec moi.

Je déglutit. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai envie.

-Aller.. comme dans le bon vieux temps Alice.

Cette voix, cette allusion à avant, elle le fait exprès ? Elle se penche vers l'avant, prend mes mains dans les siennes et les baissent doucement, laissant mon corps se découvrir lentement. Je ferme les yeux, mais je me laisse faire. Contradictoire, ça me trahit. Ne surtout rien laisser paraître...

-Voilà qui est mieux.

J'ouvre alors les yeux pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mayura. Prendre un bain avec sa soeur, c'est courant au Japon. Même prendre des bains entre parfaits inconnus, c'est courant. Tant que ce soit entre membres du même sexe, seulement.. dans mon cas.. ça me gêne. Ça me gêne atrocement même. Je ne veux pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas regarder, je ne veux pas mater.. mais.. c'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi moi putain ? Je la fixe, gênée. Ce corps devant moi, c'est la perfection même. Je n'ose même pas baisser les yeux vers le mien, je n'ose même pas croire qu'elle le regarde avec envie. Je la vois alors se pencher pour prendre le savon et la lingette que j'avais tout d'abord poser sur le rebord du bain pour commencer à la faire mousser.

-Chacune son tour apparemment hum ?

Ahh... et la voilà qui était en train de me provoquer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de prendre un bain, hum ? Elle avait même oublié d'apporter ses articles. Je la regardais faire, ne sachant trop si je devais être fâché ou heureuse de la regarder aller. Elle se savonna un moment, semblant être en véritable extase. Je tournais la tête, en aillant assez de voir ce bout de tissu lui passer partout sur le corps. J'entendis alors un petit rire derrière moi. Rire que je connaissais bien, trop bien même.

-Frotte moi le dos, veux-tu ?

Ah ! Et bien c'était la meilleure ça !

-T'es capable tout seule Mayu, fais pas exprès..

Je fixais toujours la parquet blanc. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Il ne fallait pas en tout cas. Silence. Elle ne bougeait plus, son corps ne se trémoussait plus dans la baignoire. C'était.. bien ou mauvais ça ? J'entendis alors des bruits de mouvement, mais à peine audible. Elle se rapprochait lentement, doucement, très très délicatement. Je me risquai alors à la regarder, mais je regrettai cette décision de ma part au premier instant ou je croisai ce regarder insistant, ce sourire.. témoignant bien de toute la motivation à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Je me reculais instinctivement vers le fond de la baignoire, posant mes mains de part et d'autre. Merde.. c'est que là elle devenait vraiment harcelante.

-Je t'ai vu quand j'ai enlevé la serviette. Tu as toujours envie de moi, ça se voit.

Sourire triomphant sur son visage, coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Non.. c'était faux. C'était finit tout ça, c'était des erreurs de jeunesse. On était soeurs, on était des filles.. j'essayai encore de me reculer mais peine perdu, je ne faisais que m'enfoncer le dos sur cette surface brûlante. Merde et merde. Moi je ne reculais peut-être plus, mais elle, elle se rapprochait dangereusement. De nouveau, je déglutit, de nouveau, j'étais là à ne rien faire.

-De toutes façon, ça reste entre nous ça tu le sais.

Ça.. c'était certain que j'allais raconter ça à personne, tu pouvais en être sûre ! Allez.. cesse donc un peu de ravaler tes mots Alice. Fais quelque chose bon sens ! Je la vis alors lever ses jambes pour se mettre à cheval sur moi. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté. Pas ça.. je t'en supplie. Je vis alors le corps de ma soeur se pencher vers le mien. Mon corps se raidit lorsque je sentis un contact sur ma joue. Mon coeur cessa de battre. Merde merde merdeee. Elle tourna ensuite lentement mon visage vers le sien. Me traitant toujours autant de sotte mentalement, je me laissai faire. Mon regard croisa alors le sien, comme si c'était nouveau, je déglutit difficilement devant ce regard ardent. Elle soutint mon regard un petit moment avant de changer du tac au tac. Son visage.. il se transforma en quelque chose que je connaissais bien. Rien n'était nouveau. Maintenant, c'était place au jeux. C'était comme quand on était petites. Qui allait céder en premier ? Je sentis alors sa main descendre pour frôler mon sein, la passer sous le contour de celui-ci. Je frissonnai, un long et douloureux frisson.

-Arrête.

Rires.

-Sinon quoi.. Alice ?

-Ça n'a rien d'un jeux et tu le sais.

Je ne la regardais plus. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais regarder en disant ces mots. Ce fut alors que je la sentis à nouveau monter mon visage vers le sien.

-Très bien.. regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi si tu veux toujours que j'arrête après ça.

Je sentis alors son autre main foncer tout droit vers mon orifice. Je tentai de reculer à nouveau, mais en vain. Un doigt. Doigt qui entra sans problème. J'étais déjà mouillé sans le vouloir.. il était bien là le problème : sans le vouloir. Je fermis les yeux. Je voulais disparaître. Partir, partir loin. Le plus loin possible. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel, ce doigt qui jouait en moi, je le sentais assez réel.. Deuxième doigt.

-Tu ne te débat pas en tout cas.

Rires.

Mais ferme la ! Ferme la merde ! Je casse ma tête vers l'arrière, je tente de m'accrocher, mais mes mains glissent dans cette baignoire lisse. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de jouir. Je sens son autre main me palper le sein gauche. Aucune gêne. Aucune.

-C'est pas raisonnable Mayura.

C'est pas un Arrête qui franchit mes lèvres.. c'est bien moins bien.. mais tout de même.. c'est un petit effort. Intérieurement.. je sais que je la désire. Je ne comprend pas. J'y comprend rien même. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-elle attirée par ce corps imparfait qu'est le mien ? Pourquoi moi je suis attirée par elle ? Pourquoi hein ? Bisexuelle.. saleté de malédiction oui.

-'Raisonnable'.. mais voilà qui fait étrange à entendre de ta bouche.

Je devine le sourire qui orne ses lèvres. Et puis merde. C'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois. C'est vrai que ses mains ont déjà parcourus mon corps des tonnes de fois. C'est vrai.. je l'admet. Je me déteste. Je me déteste d'éprouver tant de plaisir. Je me mords la lèvres, je retiens un gémissement. Je sens alors les deux doigts s'agiter avec plus d'énergie à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai envie de jurer. Elle m'a vu. Elle me connais. Elle va continuer, elle y prend plaisir, à cette sadique torture. Je sens alors son autre main s'approcher sous l'eau. Je ferme les yeux, c'est mon seul échappatoire : le noir. Je sens alors une grande secousse envahir mon corps. Puis une autre. Mon corps se tords en deux. Elle rit, un rire cristallin, un rire qui envahit toute la salle. Oui.. j'ai toujours été sensible au niveau clitoridien. Et oui.. ça l'a toujours amusé de me voir me tortiller comme ça. Je la repousse d'un coup, une force avec laquelle je ne me connais pas. Ses doigts se retirent immédiatement, je la vois toucher l'autre bout de la baignoire. Je la fixe, mon coeur se débattant encore comme un fou. Je sens mon vagin humidifié, je sens ma respiration qui devient difficile. Ça m'a excité tout ça.. pour ça oui. Je ne veux pas me rentrer ça dans le crâne, je refuse, mais mon corps en témoigne pour moi. Elle me regarde un moment, respirant difficilement elle aussi tout d'un coup. Les vapeurs du bain peut-être ? Moi aussi, ça commence un peu à m'étourdir. Étrangement, elle n'a pas l'air fâché rien. Même qu'elle se redresse lentement, se rapprochant un peu de moi, souriant toujours.

-Embrasse moi.

J'écarquille les yeux. Quoi ?

-Embrasse moi et je te fou la paix.

Sourire. Je la regarde sourire. Humm.. je m'approche lentement. Non mais hey ! J'ai pas pris de décision moi hein ! Mon corps, il se rapproche du sien. C'est à mon tour de me mettre à cheval sur elle. Je me déteste. Je me hais ! Pourquoi je le fais ? Parce que je crois que tout ça va s'arrêter tout bonnement comme ça à cause d'un petit bisou ? Non.. c'est pas ça qui va calmer ses envies pour sûre, à Mayura. Je pose mes mains sur les bordures du bain, de chaque côté de son corps. Je m'approche lentement, j'arrive à discerner un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Puis plus rien, que deux tâches brunes. Je suis rendu assez proche maintenant. Je ferme les yeux. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes. Embrasser Mayura.. je m'y connais. Même si je voudrais oublier, même si je voudrais tout effacer.. juste en l'embrassant comme ça, je ne peux pas nier nos expériences passés. C'est alors qu'elle fait passer sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je me fige. Elle continu, bougeant cette langue avec aise, avec technique, avec.. expertise. Je ferme les yeux de plus belle. Oui, j'aime ça ! J'aime ça ! Ça va ?! Non ça va pas merde. Je me concentre. Aller.. un bisous et c'est fini, non ? Non.. je sais bien que non.

Je répond au baiser. Je devine un nouveau sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle prend ma nuque et me rapproche d'elle pour me donner un baiser encore plus langoureux. Je sens nos poitrines se toucher. Je me sens rougir, je me sens mouiller. Si extérieurement je ne me débat pas, mentalement, c'est un vrai champs de bataille avec sang, corps mort, fusillade.. le bordel. Le bordel total même. Elle prend alors une de mes mains et la place sur sa poitrine, la dirigeant. Cette fois mes joues prennent une teinte complètement violacée. Merde. C'est le seul mot qui me viens en tête : merde. Elle glousse. Elle m'embrasse toujours aussi tendrement. Elle m'avait dit que ce serait la fin, mais d'après moi.. ça s'annonce plus comme le début. Cette poitrine, ce sein rond dans ma main.. je me sens si mal.. je la désire cette fille. Je la désire Mayura. Je la désire ma.. non. C'est ma soeur ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Je sens une pression sur mes yeux, des tâches de toutes les couleurs. Je crois que j'ai exagéré la force avec laquelle je les aient gardé clos.. et puis.. je crois que j'ai exagéré la chaleur de l'eau du bain aussi. Car là.. je me sens complètement suffoquer. Sans le vouloir, je commence à réellement entrer dans les vapes.

On s'embrasse toujours. Je sens son souffle chaud venir mourir sur ma peau encore plus chaude. Je la sens qui sourit tout en continuant de passer sa langue contre la mienne. Je sens mon corps qui se fige, mes mamelons qui durcissent, autre chose plus bas qui durcit lui aussi. Merde, merde et merde. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Pourquoi.. C'est le mot qui me reviens sans cesse en tête, c'est le truc sur lequel j'ai jamais réussis à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais ça.. je crois que c'est un truc qu'on décide pas. Mais même avec cette réponse, je reviens toujours à : Mais pourquoi moi bordel ?! C'est alors que j'arrête tout, que je stop net sec. Je me décolle brusquement d'elle. La regardant avec un air plus hargneux que je ne le voudrais. Ça.. c'est la frustration contre moi, contre ces envies que je dois refouler chaque jours, qui crée ça. Peu importe.. Maintenant elle est supposé arrêter non.

-D'accord.. ça je crois que c'était amplement suffisant.

Je la vois, tout sourire, nue dans cette eau chaude, les jambes à semi écartées, semblant attendre encore pour plus.

-Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'avais pas manqué un peu toi aussi ?

Je détourne le regard instantanément. Je suis pas capable de l'affronter en face, je ne suis pas capable de m'affronter moi tout court.

-Cependant..

Et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu as coupé juste quand ça commençait à devenir bien. Je peux pas te laisser filer comme ça.

-Mayu..

Je me recule. J'étais à cheval sur elle pendant tout ce temps. Je la regarde maintenant, avec une vue complète. Je sens mon coeur faire un tour dans ma poitrine. Finalement.. je crois que c'était mieux sans la vue intégrale.

-Mais, c'est vrai. Ce sera terminé quand moi j'aurai jugé que c'était assez.

Je la vois s'approcher. J'ai envie de lui crier de fermer sa gueule, d'aller se faire voir. Mais.. il est trop tard pour ça. Je savais ce qui arriverait. Mais surtout, il y a comme.. cette envie.. en même temps. Prise de panique, je ferme les yeux et me recroqueville dans le petit espace derrière moi. Je devine le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, je sens l'eau oscillée, je sens son corps près du mien. Des mains caressent mon corps. S'attardant tantôt à la poitrine, tantôt aux hanches, près des cuisses.. ça se rapproche dangereusement.

-T'es mignonne Alice.

J'ouvre un peu les yeux. J'ai honte, j'ai honte de ce corps, de mon corps. J'ai honte de ne pas trouver la force de partir. Je me déteste, de corps et d'être. Je me déteste point. On se regarde maintenant. Yeux dans les yeux. Elle marque une pause, me souriant tendrement. Non vraiment.. elle le pense. C'est le pire dans toute cette foutue histoire. Elle me regarde toujours, mais je sens sa main descendre. Je la regarde moi aussi, n'osant pas baisser les yeux. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Je le sais, mais je ne fais rien pour l'éviter. Un doigt. Un doigt qui se faufile encore plus facilement que tout à l'heure, un doigt qui cour explorer en moi. Je la regarde toujours et je sens le rouge me monter au joues. Je me sens tellement.. idiote. Son sourire s'élargit. Et puis deux. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces, mais un petit gémissement à peine audible réussit à franchir mes lèvres. Ce simple petit son avait réussi à embraser toute cette ardeur que Mayura avait déjà. Ça donnait donc un truc.. assez dangereux merci. J'en ai marre qu'elle me fixe. J'en ai marre d'être épié. J'ai.. quelque chose à cacher. C'est plutôt ça en fait. Elle frôle mon clitoris. Je me cambre instantanément, la tassant un peu sur le côté. Je l'entend glousser. Elle aime, elle aime. C'est une sadique ma soeur !

-Ça faisais trop longtemps.. vraiment.

Je la regarde. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je me sens mal, c'est tout. Je me sens mouillée, comme sa se peut pas. C'est pas que l'eau de la baignoire qui fait ça, ça c'est clair.

-Ça n'arrive pas souvent qu'on aie la maison pour nous seule en plus.

Ses doigts se mettent à s'agiter avec une bien plus grande force soudainement. Je me cambre encore, mettant sans le vouloir mon sexe à son entière disposition. Je n'en peux plus. Depuis tout à l'heure que je me tais. Au début, ça allait, mais là, je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de jouir, j'ai envie de crier, j'ai envie de jurer, de me traiter de tous les pires noms de la terre. C'est alors que je sens sa deuxième main approcher et se mettre à jouer avec mon clitoris. Là, je n'en peux plus, je pousse un gémissement. Et puis deux. À chaque petit coup, en fait. Mon corps se tortille. Elle réussit à lui faire faire une drôle de danse juste avec ce doigté. Je me sens projeté, je me sens partir loin, très loin. Peut-être pas dans la bonne direction cependant. Je me mords la lèvre et jouie encore. Le regard de ma soeur est remplit de motivation, c'est de la pure déviance que je lis sur son visage. C'est malsain.. mais merde que..

-Ahhh..

Ça, c'est moi. Le rire de ma soeur ne tarde pas à venir.

-Allez, jouie, cri, cri petite Alice, de toutes tes forces si tu le désires. Personne n'est là pour t'entendre de toute façon.

Un troisième doigt. À son insertion, je pousse un profond gémissement. Elle est vite en affaires. Déjà ? Je penche la tête vers l'arrière et j'agrippe instantanément le dos de ma soeur, y plantant mes doigts. Je me déteste, je la déteste. Je me prend à l'aimer, à aimer. Je pousse encore un gémissement. Ce troisième doigt qui joue en moi, ça fait bien toute la différence.

-Mayu.. arrête.. jten prie.

Ma voix est cassée, elle est à peine audible, elle est comme fatiguée, débordée de tout ce qu'elle vie. Mon corps ne se peut plus. Elle continuerait comme ça encore quelques minutes et ce serait l'orgasme assuré. Elle me connaît mieux que quiconque. Elle me connaît même mieux que moi-même à ce niveau je crois. Lorsque je disais que ses mains avaient déjà parcourus mon corps, que nous nous étions livrées à des expériences passées.. c'était pas une blague.

Elle ne me répond rien, elle s'entête juste à faire jouer ses doigts avec encore plus de force, encore plus de rapidité. Maintenant, mes gémissements sont continus. Parfois, ça ressemble même à des petits cris. Mon corps ne tien plus en place. Il vacille de chaque côtés.

-Jure moi que tu veux toujours que j'arrête.

Je ne répond rien. Je détourne la tête. Je pousse encore un gémissement. Je regarde le plafond. Je me concentre sur celui-ci comme si c'était mon unique échappatoire. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Si je ne dis rien.. c'est comme lui donner indirectement mon accord. Et si je lui dis oui, de toute façons, c'est déjà trop tard. Depuis qu'elle a mit le pied dans cette salle de bain qu'il est trop tard. Je ne répond donc rien, me trouvant atrocement idiote. Je me déteste, profondément.

Rire.

Cri.

Jouissance.

Dégoût.

La salle en est remplit. Je sens alors le bassin de ma soeur se mettre à bouger. C'est subtil, mais avec l'eau, c'est facile de discerner ces petits détails, et ce, même lorsqu'on se fait pénétrer par trois doigts. Je regarde ma soeur. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Je sais qu'elle ondule son corps comme une catin pour y avoir quelque chose à insérer. Mais surtout.. je sais que moi.. je jouie comme une catin depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis 5 bonne minutes maintenant peut-être. Je déglutis. Je la fixe toujours. Elle me regarde, un éclat peu rassurant dans les yeux. Il est trop tard pour arrêter, maintenant j'en ai la preuve. Je déglutis encore, sentant ma gorge se serrer atrocement. Je me sens suffoquer, complètement emportée dans ce délire insensé. Je sens sa deuxième main quitter mon clitoris et venir prendre ma main pour la caresser doucement. Oui.. je sais ce que tu veux Mayura, c'est pas la peine. Malgré moi, je me surprend à être déçu de ce clitoris qui n'est plus stimulé. Et merde.. je ne pourrais jamais me rentrer ça dans le crâne. Je le voulais depuis le début. Je n'ai rien fait pour partir, et je savais que ma soeur ne lâcherait pas prise. Je le savais, je sais que je savais. Sa main caresse toujours la mienne. Je la sens insistante. Je ferme les yeux. Non, je ne veux pas, je veux pas. Un viol qui finit par être consentant ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi hein ?

Je sens alors mes doigts frôler son intimité sous l'eau. Un douloureux frissons me traverse toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle lâche enfin ma main, la laissant là, tout près. J'ose enfin la regarder du coin de l'oeil. Je la vois qui me fixe, qui attend on dirait. Elle me doigte toujours. Elle joue en moi toujours aussi vite. Je commence à sentir une certaine fatigue dans ses gestes cependant. Elle cherche une motivation ? Avec ce regard insistant qu'elle me jette, il n'y a pas de doutes là dessus. J'inspire à fond, puis je pénètre un doigt. Je détourne tout de suite le regard. Je la sens mouillée. Je déglutis. Je fais quoi moi là hein ? Je sens toujours son bassin qui fait des mouvements de va et vien. Je pénètre un deuxième doigt. Je me maudis comme jamais. Je commence lentement. Je sens alors ses mouvements reprendre un peu de leur précédente ardeur. Je penche la tête vers l'arrière, et je jouis. Je jouis. Sans retenu. Tant pis, j'en peux plus. Je cède.

Je fais bouger mes doigts en elle, avec une nouvelle motivation. J'espère que ses cris pourront remplir la salle. Je me sens un peu seule maintenant. Seule à jouir dans un délire aussi tordu, je m'en sens coupable. J'espère être comblé un peu si je ne suis pas la seule. Ça ne tarde pas. J'entend ma soeur qui respire plus rapidement, je la sens qui contracte son vagin pour en recevoir le plus de sensations possible. Je la sens se cambrer, me permettant alors un meilleur accès. Je me rapproche un peu, prenant même mon autre main pour aller jouer après sa fleur depuis longtemps durcie. Elle se met alors à jouir. Elle penche la tête vers l'arrière, et sur son visage, je lis une profonde satisfaction. Elle m'a eu. Après tout son acharnement, elle a finalement réussis. Bravo.. Mayu.. Je la regarde. Ça m'excite. Elle est belle comme ça. Quand je pense que c'est moi, mes doigts qui lui font cet effet.. ça me fait vraiment étrange. Moi, l'ombre, moi la petite soeur, moi la planche à pain ? Je la vois se tordre, pousser des gémissements de pure extase.

-Humm...

-Ahhh..

On rallie nos cris à présent. C'est peut-être étrange mais.. je me sens moins mal comme ça. Pourtant, j'ai mes doigts en elle. Ce serait pas sensé être pire ? Je crois que je ne me comprendrai jamais. Je me concentre alors sur son clitoris particulièrement. Je le pince, le manie avec plus de force. Je l'entend redoubler ses cris. Je la vois sourire, se tordre.

-Alice.. Ahhh..

J'en frissonne un bon coup. Mon nom.. prononcé de cette façon.. Cette voix.. Mon dieu que c'était.. beau ? Je détourne la tête, mais je continu toujours mes mouvements. Je sens mon coeur qui pompe. C'est une vrai bataille entre raison et désir, entre mensonge et réalité. J'aime les femmes. Il va falloir que je m'enfonce ça bien comme du monde dans le crâne. Un jour ou l'autre, je n'aurai pas le choix de combattre mes démons. Je la sens alors qui enlève ses doigts. Je lève alors mes yeux vers elle. Je sens ses mains sur moi qui me place. Je comprends. Je dois me dépêcher. Autant pour elle que pour moi. Couper dans un moment si bon, c'est presque sacrilège. Je la sens alors qui m'empoigne les hanches et me place face à elle. Je ne la vois plus, que le mur devant moi. Elle me prend les fesses, les serrant avec force. Je continu toujours à la doigter comme je peux. À présent, son bassin est hors de l'eau. Je la sens se remettre dans l'eau. Mes doigts la suivent. Elle rapproche mon bassin. Je la sens se pencher. Je déglutit, mais refuse de bouger. Ce qui m'attend.. ce sera..

-Ahhh !!

Elle viens de prendre mon clitoris bien gonflé entre ses dents. Décidément.. elle saute des étapes. Ce gémissement venant de ma part.. il était.. puissant. Je me sens rougir, embarrassée d'avoir réagi aussi intensément. J'en ai peut-être trop fait, j'aurais peut-être du me retenir.. Je sens alors ses mains caresser mon corps, s'attardant à cette poitrine quasi inexistante. Je rougis de plus belle. Merde que je déteste cette partie de moi. Je la laisse faire, cependant. Nouvelle secousse qui me parcourt. Elle suçote maintenant. Mon corps à envie de partir de tous les côtés, pourtant.. je m'efforce de rester le plus immobile possible. C'est agréable, c'est divin. Je suis dans ce tourbillon, de la tête au pieds. Je le regretterai, tout à l'heure, c'est certain. Mais en ce moment, je jouis, je cris, je m'extase. Je fixe ce mur blanc devant moi. Je le fixe de toutes mes forces. Rester droite, rester droite.. ne pas bouger.. se retenir pour ne pas crier.. Je la doigte toujours. Elle doit avoir remarqué que je suis moins attentive. Je met donc plus l'accent sur une jouissance clitoridienne. Après tout, cette petite et minuscule partie sensible, on avait beau pas se concentrer, fallait juste le trouver. On avait beau le manier comme bon nous semblait, peu importe, on en procurait toujours du plaisir. Je la sentis alors cesser de caresser mon corps pour venir me doigter en même temps. Je me cambrai du mieux que je peux. Je voulais qu'elle continu, je voulais que ce soit le mieux possible. En ce moment, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire de mieux non ? De toutes façons, j'allais le regretter, que j'arrête maintenant ou que je continu. Des excuses, que des minables excuses.

Ce fut ensuite que je la sentis se décoller légèrement, laissant un moment ma fleur tranquille. J'en profitai pour souffler un peu. Ça m'essoufflait ce genre de pratique. C'était.. un débordement de pleins de sensations, de pure extase. Et puis, c'est que ça faisait pomper le coeur à trois fois plus que la normal ce genre de choses. Ce moment de répit ne fut pas bien long cependant, à mon grand bonheur. Je sentis après bien peu de temps, un contact, quelque chose s'infiltrer en moi, je me mis à la doigter de plus belle. Comme si ça pouvait m'aider à penser à autre choses, à me détendre. Ça allait être.. doux. Un agréable moment. Je sentais sa langue s'immiscer en moi lentement. Je me concentrai de plus bel sur ce pavé en face de moi. Je cessai de la doigter un moment, m'agrippant dans son dos. Je lui enfonçai mes ongles dans la chair. Sa langue se mit à me goûter avec plus de gourmandise soudainement. Ça lui avait toujours plue à Mayura, ce genre de choses. Cette langue.. elle goûtait goulûment à présent. Ça faisait longtemps, ça c'était bien vrai. Avec les gémissement et les cris d'extase que je poussais, c'était bien vrai que ça faisait longtemps.

_Trop longtemps. _

Je secouai la tête. Non non.. j'allais pas m'y mettre aussi. Je fermis les yeux avec forces, m'agrippant encore plus fort à ce dos frêle. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne tenais plus. Elle allait me faire atteindre l'orgasme ? En tout cas.. elle avait l'air motivée. Je me sentis soudainement partir. Ma tête tournait, mon corps devenait presque difficile à tenir en place. C'était.. divin. Mes gémissements se faisaient réguliers, parfois rauques, parfois aigus. Ma soeur semblait y mettre tout son coeur. Cette langue, elle me pénétrait de fond en comble. Ce fut alors que d'une de ses mains, elle balaya ma main qui la doigtait. Tien.. Miss voulait se concentrer ? Je souris. Bon, très bien, c'est pas moi qui allait rouspéter face à ça. Je me mis à fixer le mur, puis à essayer de contrôler mes respirations. Je commençai à faire des contractions au niveau du vagin. Ça allait venir, ça n'allait pas être trop long. De ses deux mains, elle m'agrippa les cuisses, se mettant à les serrer avec force. J'allais me laisser aller. Je le faisais depuis tout à l'heure, oui, mais là.. c'était la finale. Je pris une grande respiration. C'était bon, que trop bon. Cette langue, ces doigts qui effleuraient de tant à autres mon grand point faible.. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière puis poussai un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

-Hummm

Je m'accrochai encore plus à ce dos.

-Ahhh Mayura, continu.

Ça m'avais toujours fait bizarre au début de parler comme ça. Dire les noms, glisser des phrases du genre, mais on finissait par y prendre plaisir à la longue. Bon.. en ce moment, je ne me posais plus la question. Dans nos anciennes aventures, c'était souvent Mayura la dominante. Bien sûr, quelque fois, c'était moi. Ces fois.. je ne m'en rappelle plus tout à fait. Le peu de détails que je me souvienne en tout cas.. ça me surprend moi-même. À croire qu'avant j'étais moins pudique, moins gênée, moins si, moins ça.. Quand on est jeune, on est ignorant. C'est sans doute ce qui faisait la différence. Dans ces années, je n'avais peut-être pas tout à fait conscience de ce que je vivais vraiment. De l'inceste, de l'homosexualité, du sexe prématuré, la découverte de son corps et tout ça.. Là, je lui rentre carrément les ongles au sang. Je m'excuse mentalement à Mayura. Elle continu, elle dévore, elle se complait à me goûter. Elle est avide de ce sexe chaud dans sa bouche. Elle est avide de ces cris qui franchissent ces lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, je n'en peux plus. Je me sens en sueur. Soit à cause de la chaude vapeur, soit à cause de tout ce que cette fille me procure comme sensation. Je jouis, je jouis. Je cris, littéralement.

-Ah ouii !

Je lâche son dos et vais m'agripper à ses cuisses. Elle va m'être reconnaissante de changer d'endroit, je le sens.

-Ah humm.. Mayura..

Je cambre mon bassin, puis un cri plus puissant que les autres franchit ma bouche. Je m'empresse d'ajouter, d'une voix rapide, d'une voix absente ;

-Reste comme ça.. ça tardera pas je le sens.

Je fixe ce mur, je m'y accroche avec mes dernières forces. Je caresses ces cuisses, je les caresses avec forces et rudesse. Je finis par prendre mon point d'appui sur celle-ci. Je me sens presque tomber pleine face dans l'eau du bain. Je fixe je fixe, je respire, je cris, je jouis, je n'en peux plus. C'est alors que je me sens voler, mon corps entier se fige, je reste comme ça, à crier carrément. Un délicieux cri pour un délicieux orgasme. Mon corps en entier tremble, je reviens lentement à moi. Mes jambes frémissent, mon corps en frissonne encore. Je me rassis lentement, laissant le temps à Mayura de se dégager. Je la regarde, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne la regardais plus, mais là.. la voir devant moi, ça me foutait un peu la honte. Elle finit par me sourire. Elle me caresse tendrement de ses deux mains. On se regarde toutes deux en silence. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Elle approche son visage du mien, lentement. On s'embrasse, doucement. Mon corps est parcouru de délicieux frissons. Je me rappel de mon premier orgasme. C'était Mayura qui me l'avait donné. On était toutes petites. On s'amusait, simplement. C'était agréable de se toucher. On avait découvert ce plaisir jeune, sans arrières pensées. C'était comme ça, tout bêtement, que ça avait commencé. Ma soeur.. on avait déjà été si proche. La retrouver comme ça.. ça faisait bizarre. Je continuai à l'embrasser, la sentant se rapprocher de moi, me caressant toujours de ses mains. C'était paisible, c'était calme. Doucement, elle se décolla de moi, déposant un dernier rapide petit baisé sur mes lèvres.

-Je te laisse terminer ce bain toute seule ?

Je la regarde, en silence. Je sais très bien que quand elle refranchira le portique, je me sentirai seule. Plus seule que jamais, coupable surtout. Je me sentirai souillé, je me sentirai insalubre, je voudrai casser un miroir, essayer de me persuader que ce n'est pas arrivé réellement.. je sais tout ça, je sais. Je la regarde un moment, ne trouvant pas les mots. J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Qu'un son bizarre et rauque. Je m'empresse de la refermer. Essai raté. Eh merde.. je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

-Faut pas t'en faire Alice hum ?

Elle me caresse la joue, me regardant tendrement. Elle parait heureuse. C'est moi qui a tout eu n'empêche.. elle.. elle n'avait pas vraiment de chance d'atteindre le nirvana. Je baisse les yeux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête à ma soeur ?

-C'était bon, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je hoche la tête, toujours perdue dans mon mutisme. Je finis par marmonner un ;

-Ouais.. peut-être.

Elle me caresse toujours la joue, me fixant encore.

-Allez.. j'y vais.

Je la regarde se lever. Son corps nu est recouvert de plaques rouges. Non vraiment.. j'y ai été fort sur l'eau bouillante. Elle sort lentement de la baignoire, puis enroule une serviette autour d'elle. Elle s'avance vers la porte. Mon coeur se serre. La culpabilité arrive déjà. J'ai tellement envie de lui crier de ne pas me laisser seule là, moi et ma conscience.

-Ça aura été agréable, Alice.

Ah non pitié.. n'en rajoute pas.. Je me recroqueville dans la baignoire, posant ma tête contre mes genoux. Je vois alors une lueur de malice passer dans les yeux de ma soeur. Elle me cri ;

-Et t'avais pas l'air de vouloir arrêter finalement hein ?!

Elle se dépêche alors de sortir de la pièce en riant. Je l'entend monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Je soupire. Eh merde.. Ĵe baisse les yeux et regarde mon corps frêle baigner dans l'eau chaude. J'y crois pas.. et dire que j'ai suivi. Et dire que j'ai continuer. De nouveau un soupir. Comment je suis supposé prendre ça moi ? Lassement, je sors de la baignoire, enroulant une serviette autour de moi, Je me regarde dans la glace. Non. Vraiment.. J'y crois pas. Je m'approche de la baignoire et enlève le bouchon. J'entend l'eau s'écouler. Il y a encore de la vapeur qui sors de cette eau. Je souris, découragée. T'es stupide Alice, t'es complètement stupide. Je ferme la lumière. Je regarde une dernière fois mon reflet dans ce miroir. Je ne vois que des parcelles de moi-même. Je me fixe un moment. C'est étrange, je me sens vidée de quelque chose. Comme d'un poids. Mais en même tant, je me sens mal. Je me sens tellement détendu physiquement, mais si mal mentalement. Je finis par soupirer. Ce que c'est compliqué cet histoire. Je referme la porte de la salle de bain doucement. Ce sera la dernière fois. Je te fais une promesse conscience. La dernière des dernières.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle voulait me parler ? Pour me dire quoi ? Je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre et je soupire. Elle me l'a dit ce matin, avant de partir en vitesse à l'école, avec Kyo. Car oui, il est venu la chercher ce matin. Elle l'aime toujours, c'est certain. Le sourire qu'elle avait.. je baisse la tête. Combien de temps, encore ? Combien de temps je vais devoir me cacher ? J'en ai assez.. C'est comme lui jouer dans le dos, à ma soeur. Mais, en même temps, c'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment une menace pour Miss Mayura. Elle, c'est la plus jolie fille de l'école. Sans contredits. Je m'étend sur mon lit. Je fixe le plafond. Personne ne lui résiste à Mayura. Même pas moi. Je me tournes et fixe le mur. La clôture s'ouvre. Je l'entend qui grince. Trois. Deux. Un...

-Hello !

Ça c'est la voix de Mayura juste en bas des escaliers. Les parents ne sont pas là. Encore. Ça m'a tracassé toute la journée aujourd'hui à l'école, cet air qu'elle a prit quand elle m'a lancé ; ce soir je veux qu'on parle. Surtout à la vitesse à laquelle elle est partit, il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour un non.

Monte. Monte. Monte. Clac clac clac. Elle a mit ses bottes à talons. C'est vrai, je me souviens.

-Alice ? Je peux entrer ?

-Hum.

Je ronchonne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'en ai contre ma soeur. Je baisse les yeux. Vu son air jovial. Non, elle ne sait pas pour le baisé. Et c'est mieux comme ça. La poignée tourne, je fixe. Elle entre. Elle me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire, un peu gênée. On ne s'en ai pas reparlé. Pas un mot, rien. Et c'est tant mieux. Merci de sa discrétion. Juste que maintenant.. même si on fait comme si.. je doutes encore un peu. À chaque fois que les parents partent, en fait. La jupe de l'uniforme.. elle est si courte que ça d'habitude ? Doit être à cause de l'effet que crée les bottes. Elle sourit. Elle a vu, que je matais.

-Je m'assois, ok ?

Je me tasse, un peu. Lui laissant un peu de place sur mon lit. Un tout petit lit. Un lit simple plus précisément. Un lit pour une gamine. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de toutes façons. Il n'y aucunes chances que Alice Seno invite un garçon à dormir. Au moins.. elle ne dit rien pour le matage. Elle se penche vers l'arrière, un air serein au visage, projetant sa poitrine vers l'avant. Je déglutis. J'avais jamais remarqué que sans le débardeur.. une chemise blanche.. c'est sexy sur une fille. Je détourne le regard.

-Bien été ta journée ?

-Ah euh.. ouais.

Je ne parles pas beaucoup. J'attend qu'elle le fasse. Mais, rien ne presse hein ? Je me retournes. Je ne vais quand même pas passer le temps à fixer le mur non ? Je lève les yeux vers Mayura. Elle se penche et enlève doucement ses bottes. Elle se met ensuite à genou sur mon lit. Je la regarde faire, et lui rend son sourire. Je choisis de faire de même.

-Alors, tu voulais parler ?

-Ah Alice.. toujours impatiente, hum ?

Elle me regarde d'un air moqueur. Elle est belle ma soeur. Pas de surprises qu'elle soit aussi populaire auprès des garçons.

-Je suis de corvée ce soir pour le souper.

Elle arque un sourcil.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

Je lui souris stupidement. Elle a deviné hein ? Que ça me rend mal à l'aise d'être seule avec elle comme ça, surtout la porte fermée. Surtout qu'on est seules. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé il y a environ une semaine. Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle le sait. C'est ma soeur après tout.

-T'aurais pas peur de moi quand même ?

Sinon juste un peu. Elle rit. Un peu. Elle se fout de moi. C'est pas nouveau. Je baisses les yeux, je me prend les mains l'une dans l'autre. Je ne répond rien. Que voulez-vous que je lui dises ? En tout cas moi, je trouves pas grands choses.

-Alors.. t'avais quelque chose à me dire ou pas ?

Ouf. C'est sec. Un peu. Un peu plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle ricane, de nouveau. Je la vois qui s'étire, s'avançant près de moi.

-T'as déjà essayé de..

Elle se penche vers son sac et en sort un sac de papier brun.

-Jouer avec ça ?

Je la regarde. Elle fait glisser ce vieux sac brun lentement puis le lance plus loin sur le plancher, dévoilant ainsi son contenu. Une bouteille de vin rouge ? C'est pas Européen ça ? Il en manque à peine deux gorgées.

-Je me suis dis que ça pourrait te plaire.

Un nouveau ricanement.

-C'est juste pour ça ?

-Pourquoi je savais que ça ne te dirais rien de plus.

Elle me sourit, l'ouvre et en bois une gorgée.

-Fais juste tremper tes lèvres.

-humm...

Je pousse un soupir plaintif et je m'exécute. J'en bois quelques gorgées. Je me retire vite fait en faisant une grimace. Pas bon pas bon du tout. Elle ricane et range la bouteille. Tant pis, apparemment. Des trips de fille plus vieilles.. des trucs comme je n'en fais pas encore. Quelque chose brille dans son regard.

-Ah moins que tu sois plus.. sucrée ?

Elle me sort une jolie bouteille. Je m'avance pour regarder et elle la recule tout de suite.

-Ah ah ! Tu commences à être intéressée, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Elle ricane. Non vraiment, je ne le suis pas tant que ça.

-Tu veux goûter ?

Elle approche la bouteille. Ouais... celui-là, ça ne goûte pas si mal. Une autre première fois avec ma soeur ? Transgresser un autre interdit ? Je ne sais pas.. Pas que ça me fait peur. C'est pas ça du tout, mais ça fait un peu l'effet domino. Un en amène un, en amène un, en amène un...

-C'est dommage. Je suis sûre que ça t'aurais aidé.

Je me recule un peu. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Mayu...tu...

Non non non. S'il vous plait.

-Oh mais j'ai rien dit encore.

Elle s'approche de moi, lentement. Ouais, tu dis rien, mais ton regard parle pour toi. Je me recule, jusqu'à me rendre à la bordure du lit. Un déjà vu, non ? Merde. Merde merde et merde.

-J'ai juste.. vraiment envie de recommencer. Tu m'en voudrais ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me fige. T'en as pas assez eu ? Bien sûr que non, c'était moi la dernière fois, qui avait tout eu. Mayu.. tu m'énerves. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vois son regard se dirigé vers.. mes lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux, je tournes ma tête vers la droite, elle me ramène brusquement le visage vers elle, m'embrassant déjà. Je me fige. Sa langue part à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle m'entoure de ses cuisses et colle sa poitrine contre la mienne. Je sens ses cuisses nues contre les miennes. Non mais ça va pas ? Mes joues prennent une couleur rosée, encore. Je la repousse. Elle se laisse tomber vers l'arrière, toujours les jambes écartées, sans aucunes gênes. Il est noir. Avec la dentelle. Je déglutis. Non c'est non ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines.

-Arrête, s'il te plait.

Elle se penche vers l'avant, doucement, avançant vers moi sensuellement. Me regardant, avec envie. Je me recule.

-Sinon quoi ?

Elle sent l'alcool. Elle goûtait l'alcool aussi tout à l'heure.

-T'es saoule ?

Pour unique réponse, j'ai un ricanement.

-Tu voulais me parler ou pas ? C'était que de la frime ?

Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? Me torturer comme ça.. ma soeur est la plus belle fille de l'école.. vivre avec elle c'est... je ne sais plus comment c'est.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

Pourquoi ça c'est transformé comme ça, d'abord ?

-Plus je te dis non et plus tu veux. Tu m'énerves. Allez... lâche moi maintenant. L'épisode dans la salle de bain c'était que..

-Tais-toi.

J'ai encore la bouche entrouverte. Pourtant, je la laissais parler. Et maintenant je la laisse avancer. Je le sens se contracter. Ça m'excite. Bordel. Ça le fait encore ! Je veux pleurer. Ça se peut pas. J'enfonce les ongles dans la couverture, je me lève du lit et je recule, d'un mètre tout ou plus. Je la regarde, à quatre pattes, me dévisageant.

-Tu gagnes quoi, en t'obstinant autant ? T'en a envie, Alice, je le sais.

Je la regarde, mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Elle se met à genou et détache sa chemise, lentement, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Arrête. S'il te plait arrête d'être provocante. Autant que toi c'est impossible. Elle me sourit. Elle continu. Un bouton, deux boutons. Un début de soutif noir. Je déglutit. Arrête.. mes joues se teintes de rouge. Je me sens mal. Je me sens presque tomber sur le plancher. Je pose mes mains sur le mur. Je vais défaillir, c'est certain. Je ne veux pas rester ici... des images, des tonnes d'images qui reviennent. Elle laisse sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et se rassit sur le lit.

-Tu veux que je te dises de quoi je voulais te parler ?

Je reste là, immobile.

-Allez viens.

Je m'approche. Avec gré et contre gré. C'était stupide. J'étais stupide.

-Kyo il..

Mon coeur arrête de battre. Il quoi ? Kyo il quoi Mayura ? Reste pas en blanc comme ça. Elle m'observe, elle m'analyse.

-Il était distant avec moi. Personne ne m'a jamais dit non. Toi, je sais qu'au fond tu veux. Donc c'est pas un non.

Elle me sourit, même si je vois qu'elle souffre. Je lui prend la main. Ma soeur.. elle a besoin de réconfort. Ma soeur.. je me sens coupable.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé. Pourquoi il m'avait laissé. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Elle baisse le visage. Si tu savais, Mayura... si seulement tu savais. Ou non, valait mieux que tu ne le saches jamais. Kyo.. ça se pouvait vraiment ? Ah non. Tant pis pour Kyo. C'était impossible. J'avais ça bien ancré dans le crâne.

-Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

Même pas le temps de comprendre que nos lèvres se rejoignent. Que mes yeux se ferment. Qu'elle m'embrasse et qu'elle me caresse, tendrement. Ses mains.. se sont bien les seules à avoir fais ça. Personne, jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant elle. Même moi, je n'ose pas toucher ce corps que je dédaigne. Elle.. elle le fait avec tellement.. d'amour. Comme si c'était précieux. Comme si on caressait un tas de déchet avec de la tendresse. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire. Que la plus jolie fille de toute l'école. Que.. Mayura Seno. Seno. Ma soeur. Ma propre soeur. Je fermes les yeux. Ça rappelle tellement de choses.. je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Il y avait quelque chose dans le vin ? Peut-être.. parce qu'en ce moment, je me sens trop bien. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais. Si c'est bien, si c'est mal. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est divin. Divin en diable.

Elle détache lentement ma chemise. J'arrête sa main. Non, pas plus loin. Je ne veux pas. Pas de ça. Elle sourit. Je sens les muscles de ses lèvres se contracter, pendant qu'elle m'embrasse. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque et lui joue dans les cheveux. Il y avait quelque choses de pas net dans le vin. J'en suis sûre. J'en serais pas là, sinon. Elle se couche, lentement, entraînant mon corps avec le sien. Je suis sur le dessus. Elle l'a fait exprès ? Je ne sais pas trop..

Nos deux regards sont crochetés l'un à l'autre. Moi, je suis concentrée, perdue dans mes pensées. Elle, a l'air lucide. Elle a l'air satisfaite. Et aucunement surprise. Elle savait, qu'elle m'aurait. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Un viol consentant ? Au moins j'aurais une raison, que je me prend à penser. Mayura... pourquoi. Pourquoi moi. Elle se cambre, je la sens sous moi. J'écarte les jambes, elle passe ses mains sous ma jupe et me caressent les cuisses. La voir, sous moi, ça me rappelle tant de choses.. On a déjà été si proche, moi et elle. Si proches et si... je ne sais plus. Je ne suis plus, peut-être. Il y avait quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Elle deviens plus insistante au niveau des cuisses. Des temps à autres, elle frôle même mon intimité avec son doigt. Il y a encore cette barrière, mais à la voir aller, elle ne résistera pas longtemps. Là, je parles de ma soeur. Si vous la verriez.. ce regard, ces lèvres, ces hanches qui se mouvaient, ces cheveux blonds étalés en auréoles sur l'oreiller.. elle est belle. Trop belle, justement. Je fermes les yeux, je m'avance vers elle et l'embrasse. C'est doux, c'est tendre. Je ne vois que du noir. Mais.. je m'imagine, d'un point de vu extérieur. Deux collégiennes, sur un lit simple. La dominée qui domine. La dominante qui s'impatiente. Ces mouvements doux et sensuels. Femme et femme. C'était un agréable complément. C'était mélangé deux arômes doux. Deux saveurs excitantes et piquantes. Deux contrastes pourtant similaires. Deux corps identiques qui menaient à une fusion magnifique.

Je me recule, et ouvre les yeux, lentement. Toujours cet air concentré sur le visage. Je reprend mon air. Elle n'est pas surprise, pas une miette. Elle passe un doigt en dessous. Elle caresse, doucement. Elle frôle. Je me cambre, instantanément. Ce contact.. il me fait frissonner. Un substitut d'affection ? On en avait toutes les deux besoin. Et pour le même garçon. Si c'était pas con, un peu ? Je lui souris, et l'embrasse de nouveau. Je sens ce doigts qui plonge jouer en moi. Je gémis, et continu à l'embrasser. Deux, maintenant. Ça deviens urgent, on dirait. Je me recule un peu, puis passe ma main sur sa poitrine, doucement. Elle me doigte toujours. Doucement elle aussi. Étrangement, on se concentre plus sur le baisé. Le reste, c'est du superflu. L'art de concentrer ses attentions à la même place. On touche à tout, mais on descend, progressivement. On se connaissait. Sans mots, sans rien. Elle et moi. Moi et elle. Deux elles.

Je l'empoigne. Il déborde de ma main. Je caresse, doucement. Je me redresse, lentement, et lui empoigne l'autre. Je les malaxe, un peu plus fort. Elle, elle reste en bas. En haut, il n'y a rien à quoi s'agripper, de toutes façons. Je suis parcouru d'une secousse. Elle est belle. Incroyablement belle. Et là, c'est moi qui lui empoigne les seins. C'est moi qui la touche, qui la fait languir d'impatience. C'est moi sur le dessus. Moi qui l'embrasse. Cette place.. ça aurait pu être Kyo. Comme c'est ironique. Comme c'est con. Con comme c'est pas croyable.

Je sens ses doigts accélérer. Le baisé deviens soudainement plus superflu. C'est bon, c'est bon. Je baisse, aussi. Je quitte ces lèvres. On se fixe. Elle sourit. Elle oubli ses tracas, un peu. Moi aussi, j'oublie les miens, un peu. Je lui empoigne la cuisse, la griffant presque. Je la vois qui casse sa tête vers l'arrière, souriant. Fini la douceur, Mayura ? Tu t'en lasses vite. Je n'ai pas oublié. Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien. Les préliminaires sont déjà terminés. Enfin terminés, devrais-je dire. Je lui retire doucement ce sous vêtements noir qu'elle a. T'avais même fait exprès pour que le haut et le bas aient ensemble. Trop mignonne. Comme Kyo aurait été content. Mon coeur fait un tour dans ma poitrine. Oubli le, Alice. Kyo, c'est visé trop haut. Tu palpes ce corps qu'il ne veut pas. Ce corps parfait, celui devant lequel tu t'excites tant. Il n'en veux même pas. Je fixe le mur l'espace d'un infime moment. Sors. Sors. Fais juste sortir. Foutez moi la paix, pensées noires à la con. C'est bon. L'amour c'est con. L'amour fait mal.

_Show me lo__ve show me love show me love til I screaming for more. _

Pour le même gars. C'était tellement idiot. Mayura.. Surtout pour toi, comme ça doit être insultant. Moi, je m'y faisais à l'idée, au moins. Je plonge un doigt, brusquement. Je la sens qui se cambre, se mettant à disposition. Elle veut en tirer le meilleur. Ne plus penser. Jouir, juste jouir. Sortir, elle aussi. Tu crieras, Mayura. Tu jouiras. Tu remplieras la salle de tes cris. Et tu me fera suivre. Ce sera comme ça. Je sens ton souffle contre mon cou. Il accélère. Je sens ton coeur pomper dans ta poitrine. Poitrine contre poitrine, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Je me relève un peu. Je te regarde. Tu me regardes aussi. Je t'aime Mayura. Comme une soeur se doit d'aimer une soeur. Je baisses les yeux. Je fais pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Elle me doigte plus rapidement. Je suis. Elle me retournes, sans délicatesse. Je me retrouves sous elle. Elle se penche contre moi. Je vois son chemisier qui baisse. Je vois tout, maintenant. Le soutif noir. Son corps fin. Mes doigts vont comme du beurre. Je lui rend son sourire. Elle se penche. Je fermes les yeux. Je touche ses lèvres. J'entre ma langue dans sa bouche, doucement. L'embrassant tendrement. Je sens son autre main me caresser la cuisse. Elle sort ses doigts et se met à me doigter avec l'autre. De sa main déjà humidifiée, elle se met à frôler mon point faible. Elle se place. Pour que j'en retire la meilleure sensation possible. Ce ne sera pas bien long. Juste prendre son temps pour une bonne préparation, et ensuite, c'était une montée directe pour la meilleure des destinations. De mon autre main, je vais aussi caresser son clitoris durcit. Je gémis. Elle a touché juste. En plein dans le mille. Elle sourit. Je touche aussi. Je la sens se cambrer de plus belle, mais elle ne cri pas. Attend, ça ne tardera pas. Une deuxième fois. Elle gémit. Je souris. Ça commence hein Mayura. Une troisième. Quatrième. Cinquième. Je veux en soutirer encore plus. Je me détache. Je ne l'embrasse plus. Je la fixe. Elle est belle quand elle jouit, ma soeur. Un autre coup. Une nouvelle décharge. Elle casse sa tête vers l'arrière et jouit. Et de un. Tu ne peux te concentrer sur le baisé là hein ? Allez... perd toi dans cette douce extase. Je te l'offre. Je fais une petite pression que je tiens et je fais de petit mouvement circulaire avec mon index sur ce petit bout de chair durcit.

-Ahhhh...

-Hummm...

Je la regarde. Je la dévore des yeux. Cette étudiante qui jouit. Qui s'enivre. Sans aucunes pudeur. Elle le fait, allégrement. Et le meilleur, c'est que c'est moi qui la fait se tortiller comme ça. Je me met à aller plus vite, ne lâchant plus cette fleur. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Le point parfait. À la voir aller comme ça. Ça n'arrête plus, ma parole. Ça te manquait à ce point ?

-T'es.. pas rouillée...

Elle sourit. Je ricane. Danse, danse Mayura. Ouvre ta gueule que pour jouir. Et fout toi du reste. Même si.. c'est bon de savoir que l'on fait toujours autant d 'effets. Son bassin. Il se fait aller à chaque secousse que je lui envois. Son vagin se contracte, aussi. Je le sens avec cette main avec laquelle je la doigte toujours. Elle ferme les yeux, et cri. Toujours. De petits gémissements. De plus grands. Ça l'épuise. Moi, elle me touche encore un peu, mais elle a l'air ailleurs. Je lui pardonne. C'est un beau spectacle, de toutes façons. À chacun de ses cris, un frisson me parcours le dos. De bas en haut. Elle est belle, tellement belle. Sans avertissement, elle appose ensuite sa main contre mon bras. Arrêter ? Elle est essoufflée. Elle respire rapidement et fortement. Si tu veux.. Mayura. Elle m'embrasse rapidement. Juste déposer un petit baisé volage en sorte de remerciement j'imagine. Je la vois ensuite qui se baisse. Qui s'en va tout droit vers... je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et souris. J'écarte les jambes, un peu plus. Ça... ça...

Je sens sa langue se promener sur mon sexe chaud. Ses doigts qui me doigtent, un peu. Mais plus pour longtemps. Juste pour me remettre un peu. Juste me faire languir. Elle fait bien. C'est une délicieuse torture. Elle passe sa langue sur ma partie sensible. Pas besoin de dire ce que c'est, j'imagine. Je gémis. Un tout petit gémissement de rien du tout. Elle repasse. Elle le sait. Elle le sent durcit, j'en suis sûre. Elle enlève ses doigts et fait pénétrer sa langue. De ses doigts, elle joue. Je casse ma tête vers l'arrière. Mon petit corps se soulève, pour se rebaisser ensuite, pour se relever. Elle me fait faire une drôle de danse à son tour. De mes mains, j'empoigne les couvertures. Sa langue parcours goulûment mon sexe à sa disposition. Elle le fait avec tellement de gourmandise. Ça lui avait manqué, les filles. Ça m'avait manqué, à moi aussi. Je sens sa langue se tortiller. Aller venir, aller et venir. Ce doigt qui pèse, qui flatte, qui fait des ronds, qui pince...

-Ahhhh...

Elle me pince, plus fortement.

-Hummm...

Sans le vouloir, je casse encore ma tête vers l'arrière. J'ouvre la bouche. Incapable d'arrêter de respirer si fort. Si bruyamment. Je sers ma prise sur les couvertures. Mayura.. tu étais divine. Je fixe le plafond. Je fixe le mur derrière moi. Les barreaux du lit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est trop... en même temps. Je me relève un peu. Je la vois, la tête entre mes jambes. Une chevelure blonde. Je lui prend les épaules. Et serre ma prise, lorsqu'elle mords mon clitoris entre ses dents. Car oui, elle a déjà changer de façon de faire. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. C'est fou ça non. Un cri plus fort que les autres franchit mes lèvres.

-Tu m'excites, Alice.

Je ne fais pas attention et je continu. Toi, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. J'avais presque oublier.. que j'étais la seule à jouir. Elle, elle a déjà la bouche occupé et.. plus rien de stimulé. Il faudrait hum ? Mais.. c'est pas comme si c'était une corvée. L'entendre.. la voir.. c'était un vrai délice pour les yeux. Et... ah... je ne me rappelle même plus quel effet ça fait.

-J'ai envie de te goûter, Mayura.

Je l'entends qui ricane.

-Ah.. Gourmande petite Alice.

Continuant toujours son travail, elle se tournes, mettant son sexe à ma disposition. Un espèce de soixante neuf. Entre femmes. J'empoignai ses cuisses. J'écartai ses lèvres de mes doigts fins. Je passai ma langue contre ce sexe chaud. On m'avait dit que les garçons n'aimaient pas faire ce genre de choses. Je n'avais jamais compris. Ça avait un goût.. citronné. On y prenait goût, à cette saveur. Cette procédure était agréable, de plus. Non vraiment.. je ne les comprenait pas. Une femme, il fallait en comprendre la complexité. C'est sans doutes pour ça, qu'on arrêtait. Qu'on n'y prenait pas goût. Les femmes étaient meilleures dans ce domaine. J'en étais certaine. J'insérai ma langue dans sa paroi vaginale. D'un coup. Je lui empoigne les hanches et vais le plus profondément qu'il m'est possible. Elle est.. délicieuse. À nouveau ce petit goût citronné. Alice avec autant de férocité ? Qui l'aurait cru. Alice.. aussi... perdue dans un tourbillon de sexe torride, de saphisme, de relations incestueuses.. qui l'aurait cru ? Un vrai cauchemar. Pour vous. Un vrai bonheur.. pour...

Je l'entends qui jouit. Qui pousse de beaux, grands, cris. J'aime. Je raffole. Mon corps vibre, au son de ces cris. J'adore ça. J'en suis folle. J'en deviens, complètement folle. Comme c'est beau, de la voir comme ça. Je fais monter mes mains, les plantant dans sa chair et lui empoigne les seins. Cette poitrine ronde, dans mes deux paumes, je continu à jouer de la langue. Elle, elle continu de jouer avec mon clitoris bien durcit, depuis depuis tout ce temps. Et là.. je vous la décris.. mais moi.. moi je ne me peux plus. Je suis en extase. Je gémis, moi aussi. Oh que oui. La chambre en est remplit. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde des quatre coins du mur. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un assiste. C'est toujours comme ça, à chaque fois. Je m'y plait. Et même si ce n'est que Mayura qui m'observe. Deux collégiennes sur un lit. En uniforme. Se touchant. Jouant comme ça. Mon vagin s'humidifie, encore. Je cesse de lui malaxer les seins pour en revenir sur mon principal travail. D'une de mes mains, je me concentre sur sa fleur, elle aussi, bien durcie. Je continu à donner de petits coups de langue. Mais.. cette petite touche de doigtée, jouer avec ce petit bout de chair, ça change de tout pour le tout. Ma soeur. Elle ne se peut plus elle non plus. C'est peut-être pour ça que les hommes n'aiment pas. Il faut être polyvalent, quand on joue avec une femme. Savoir faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Se concentrer, mais en même temps s'évader. Il faut savoir observer les signes. Savoir quand on donne le tout et quand on recule. Savoir quand on touchait le bon point et quand il fallait changer un peu. Quand on devenait dominant et quand on ne faisait que profiter du bon traitement. Jouer des deux mains en même temps. Les garçons, ils étaient sûrement moins doués. Moins patients, aussi. Mais ils n'y comprenaient rien, si c'était le cas.

Je sens sa main qui se dirige vers ma poitrine. Mon corps se fige. Elle le sait.. que ça me complexe. Au plus haut point. Qu'être une planche à pain.. c'est pas toujours évidant. Que c'est même très chiant. Que si j'aime autant sa poitrine, c'est sûrement pour compenser pour la mienne. Elle semble toujours vouloir s'acharner.. pourtant. Mon sang se glace. Elle a sa main dessus. Elle le sent ? Je ferme les yeux, j'arrête un peu les coups de langue. Là, c'est sûr qu'elle a sentit. Mais, elle le savait, avant même d'avancer sa main que ça allait être comme ça. Je sens sa main passer sous mon soutien gorge. Je la sens qui s'aventure.. sur une plaine. Une jolie plaine presque plate. Je déteste. Mon dieu que je déteste. Elle y reste pourtant, à caresser, doucement. Elle finit par l'enlever. Elle en reviens à ma cuisse, qu'elle caresse doucement. Elle se dégage et je la sens qui embrasse mon sexe. C'est doux. Ses gestes sont remplis d'amour. Une façon de me remercier, j'imagine. Mon coeur reprend un rythme normal. Juste le fait qu'elle ne soit plus au niveau de ma poitrine.. ça me fait du bien. Bon.. je dis normal mais au fond.. il pompe ce coeur. Il pompe comme ce n'est plus vraiment possible. Ça viendra, encore une fois. Un autre orgasme, j'en suis sûre. Cette fois, ce ne sera pas parce que ça faisait trop longtemps. Mais bien parce que ça aura été fait avec un grand talent. On reprend. Bon. On en était où ?

Je souris. Comme si je pouvais oublier. N'empêche que.. je pourrais bien apporter un petit changement après cette légère pause. Je sors doucement ma langue de son orifice. Je me lèche les lèvres. Ce goût de citron.. enfin bref. Je plonge mes doigts qui se mouillent rapidement. Comme du beurre, vraiment. Comme du beurre. Deux d'un coup ? Aucun problème. Un troisième bientôt. De mon autre mains, j'écarte les lèvres et repère le petit bout de chair bien gonflé. J'y passe la langue. Je suçote. Je l'entend gémir de plus bel. C'est bon quand on se concentre n'est-ce pas ? Je continu. Ça ne tardera pas. Elle est à bout, elle aussi. Alice.. c'est totalement une autre personne. En ce moment. Je me regarderai dans la glace tout à l'heure. Et je verrai. Mon visage. Si innocent. Cet air de petite fille. Cette planche à main. Cette petite fille frêle. Et timide. Peu d'assurance. Ici. Sous Mayura.. c'est autre chose. Complètement. Personne n'y croirait. Même pas moi tout à l'heure. Tant pis. Pour le moment.

Elle m'enfonce une main dans la chair du dos. Je souris. On en peut plus, grande soeur ? Je commence à avoir mal à la main, de toutes façons. Bon allons y.. le tout pour le tout. Toujours une belle finale. Je respire. Allez.. c'est partit. Je fais aller et venir mes doigts plus rapidement, plus profondément. Troisième doigt. Grand gémissement. Elle est dans les vapes. Complètement en transe. Je te ferai grimper aux rideaux. Patience. Délicieuse torture avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ultime. Car oui, c'était toujours un peu pénible avant celui-ci. C'était comme être tirailler entre deux états. Être trop bien, mais pas encore au sommet. Il manquait, un tout tout petit truc. Et ça, c'était à moi de le faire. Je suçotais toujours ce clitoris, mais plus secondement. Même si, c'était l'élément majeur. Il ne fallait pas sauter d'étapes. Je mis ma grande attention sur ces doigts qui jouaient en elle. Mes trois doigts maintenant. Je finis par le sentir. Ce petit bout plus rude, un peu. Texturé. En plein dessus. Je souris. J'allais vraiment la faire grimper aux rideaux. Je me mis à enfoncer mes doigts sur cette partie, spécifiquement. Ce petit territoire avec une texture particulière. On disait que c'était le point G. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y avait toujours eu des légendes urbaines sur cette partie. Mais, peu importe les faits, ça faisait du bien, c'était bien vrai, que de s'y attarder.

Maintenant, j'allais me concentrer sur autre chose. Sur LE truc final. Je mis à le titiller, ce petit bout de chair. Élément ultime qui déclenchait une élévation ultime. Je le mordis entre mes dents. Je fis de petits mouvement circulaire, le suivant de près. Je l'entendait crier. Je la sentais, qui luttait physiquement pour ne pas bouger. Pour rester cambrer. Son cou. Il se cassait. En haut, en bas. Ça faisait un bout qu'elle avait arrêté de jouer avec moi. Juste des doigts, sinon. Elle criait. De véritables jouissements. Elle rentrait ses ongles. Une main dans la couverte. L'autre, en plein dans ma chair. Ça ne me dérangeais pas. Ça m'excitait, même. Le tout pour le tout. Je cessai les doigts. Le moment était venu. Une véritable jouissance clitoridienne. Je me concentrai, à fond. Je passai ma langue, dessus, le titillant avec force. Ce fut ensuite que, je le pris entre mes lèvres et le suçotai le plus fort que je le pu. Je ne la lâcherai plus. Pas jusqu'à temps que tu viennes. Pas jusqu'à temps que tu me cris d'arrêter. Ce fut alors qu'un cri, puissant, remplit la salle. Le même cri qui avait franchit mes lèvres pour envahir la salle de bain, l'autre soir. Maintenant. Il remplissait ma chambre. Elle débordait. Inceste, Interdits sur Interdits, Plaisir, Chair. Orgasme. C'était le comble. La folie s'en bouchait les oreilles. On se crevait les yeux. On salivait. Et elle. Elle criait. À s'en faire mal. Elle ouvrait la bouche, se cassait le cou. Et elle criait. Maintenant, elle souriait, la bouche toujours ouverte. Une expression de pur bonheur sur son visage. Dommage, je n'aurai pas pu la voir. C'était peut-être ce qui était le plus dommage de cette position, car sinon, elle était pratique. Pour ne pas dire exquise. Je me décolle, lentement. Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Elle se replace, lentement. Elle viens se mettre à califourchon, sur moi. On l'a fait, habillée. C'était excitant. Les jupes d'uniforme.. c'était assez pratique pour ce genre de choses. Elle a un air tellement soulagé. Et.. elle est belle. Un peu ébouriffée, à souffler comme ça. Elle m'embrasse, doucement. On a tout les deux notre goût, dans la bouche. C'est toujours étrange de s'embrasser après ce genre de choses. Mais tant pis. C'est la fermeture. Il le faut bien. Je passe ma langue contre la sienne. Elle me caresse, doucement. Je la sens qui tremble. Je me sens, qui me détend. Je ne serai pas parvenu à l'orgasme, mais rien n'empêche que ça aura été divin. Je sens ensuite deux doigts s'enfoncer en moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Quoi..?! On s'embrasse toujours. Et, en une fraction de seconde, je la vois qui me fixe, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. On referme toutes les deux les yeux et me dit qu'elle est impossible. Elle, elle doit bien rire. Au fond. Je la sens qui sourit. Tout en m'embrassant. Belle, incroyablement belle ma soeur. Je gémis. Ça a vite fait de se réveiller, ce truc. Je la caresse, moi aussi. En revenant à la poitrine. Tantôt aux fesses. Je la parcours. Elle se laisse faire. Y prenant plaisir. Elle, elle n'a plus rien à soutirer de moi. Cependant.. elle tien tout de même à être juste. Elle a toujours été comme ça. J'imagine qu'entre filles. On respecte peut-être plus ça. À moins que ce ne soit que Mayura. Moi, je ne sais pas. Je suis 'vierge' encore. Qu'avec elle. On a pourtant tout fait. C'est ce qui était incroyable. Situation assez étrange merci.

J'entend ensuite une clé. Des bottes taper sur le porche et ensuite s'essuyées sur le tapis. Je pose une main sur son bras. Lui faisait signe d'arrêter.

-Bonjour ! On est arrivés !

Merde. Merde merde merde. Mayura. Elle se décolle lentement de moi. Elle sourit. Et me regarde tout en parlant.

-Salut ! On est à l'étage !

Je veux me décoller, mais elle me replace brusquement, de son autre main. Je la regarde. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. C'est que maman et papa sont en bas.. tu le sais. Pourquoi t'entêter ? Tu m'énerves.

-T'as pas fais le souper Alice ?

-Euh je..

Je m'interromps. Elle a recommencé à jouer. Je la regarde, interdite. Elle oserait pas. Elle me regarde, sadique. Et vraiment, sincèrement amusée par ce qui se passe. Je vais l'étriper, je vais..

-Alice ?

Redoublement de malice dans les yeux bruns de Mayura.

-Euh et bien.. j'ai pas trop eu.. le temps.

Je me concentre pour parler le plus normalement du monde. Pour faire abstraction de ces deux doigts qui jouent en moi. Foutue soeur. Ma mère va poser l'épicerie sur le comptoir. J'entend les sac. Le bruit sur la table.

-Dépêche toi de le faire, Alice.

Ma soeur me regarde, sourire en coin. Elle s'approche et dépose un baisé sur mes lèvres.

-Oui Maman.

Elle en dépose un deuxième. Et elle m'embrasse. Doucement, sensuellement. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et me caresse un peu avant de se reculer.

-Une prochaine fois, alors.

Je lui fais un petit sourire découragé et me lève du lit. Je m'époussette un peu et replace quelques trucs. Elle se lève aussi, et remet son tang noir. Je m'en vais pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle me retiens par le bras. Je me retournes, la regardant avec interrogation.

-Au fait..

Pause.

-Tu es magnifique Alice.

À l'air sur son visage, elle a vraiment l'air de le penser sincèrement. Je ne la comprendrai jamais. On reste un moment à se regarder.

-Aller, t'attends quoi paresseuse.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, un baisé volage. Je baisses les yeux. C'est bizarre maintenant. Tant pis. Ce sera comme.. la dernière fois. Pardon encore, conscience. On ne résiste pas facilement.. à Mayura Seno. Je soupire. J'ouvre la porte.

-Je me lave les mains et j'arrive !

J'entend Mayura rire. Je referme la porte de la salle de bain. Je fige devant mon reflet dans le miroir. T'es stupide Alice. Vraiment stupide. Je soupire. Je suis encore un peu dans les vapes. C'est stupide, d'avoir à s'affronter comme ça. C'était sûrement la pire des choses. La plus difficile, aussi. Car on n'avait pas le choix de vivre avec soi-même. Peu importe ou on allait. Ce qu'on faisait. Peu importe ces balivernes. On ne pouvait pas se berner éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait devoir faire face à tout cela. Un jour, un beau jour. Je referme le robinet. T'es stupide Alice, vraiment stupide. Mais ça.. je me le dis et le répète à chaque fois.


End file.
